wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for mages
Combat Pyroblast or Fireball Casts Pyro if you're not in combat (as an opener), Fireball otherwise /cast nocombat Pyroblast; Fireball Arcane Explosion When out of combat it will cast Arcane Explosion rank 1 for two reasons: It is useful for looking for stealthed enemies to conserve mana, as well as being helpful when protecting points of interest in PvP. In combat it will cast highest Arcane Explosion. It has /stopcasting at the end so that it doesn't *hold* casting and makes you unable to cast any other spell, which happens often when you AOE so many mobs and lag. #Showtooltip Arcane Explosion /cast nocombat Arcane Explosion(Rank 1); Arcane Explosion /stopcasting NOTE: Sometimes mashing the button really fast is not a good idea, especially in really high latency. For best results press it once per second only. Frost Nova / Cold Snap This will cast frost nova on first press. If frost nova is still in cool down it will cast cold snap on second press, and it will cast frost nova on third press. The stop casting is in case you want to use it to interrupt another spell(ie they run in close while casting frost bolt). /stopcasting /castsequence reset=21 Frost Nova, Cold Snap Water Elemental Nova Since the Water Elemental's ranged nova is currently named Frost Nova you can't use /cast Frost Nova because you have a spell of that name. You can use /click to avoid this. /cast nopet Summon Water Elemental /click pet PetActionButton5 Frost Nova and Pet Frost Nova Very simple macro that makes you cast Pet Frost Nova if normal Frost Nova is on cooldown. This does give that annoying message/sound saying cant cast that yet but atleast it works. /cast Frost Nova /click pet PetActionButton5 Quick Counterspell Casts Counterspell immediately, cancelling any spellcast in progress. This helps ensure that you will stop your opponent's cast in time. #showtooltip Counterspell /stopcasting /cast Counterspell Quick Ice Barrier Similar to Quick Counterspell, casts Ice Barrier immediately, cancelling any spellcast in progress, allowing you to absorb damage now instead of later. #showtooltip Ice Barrier /stopcasting /cast Ice Barrier Trinket, then Cast Pops two trinkets (whatever is in the 13th and 14th inventory slots) and finishes with a damage spell. This boosts DPS by reducing the number of keystrokes or clicks necessary for this common cast sequence. #showtooltip Frostbolt /use 13 /use 14 /cast Frostbolt Each action has the potential to fail (when the trinkets are on cooldown or you lose line of sight on your opponent) and produce an error message and sound. Suppressing these errors makes the macro more pleasant to spam. Below is the version with the error suppression. #showtooltip Frostbolt /script UIErrorsFrame:Hide() /use 13 /use 14 /cast Frostbolt The I Win Button aka PoM Pyro, the largest burst of damage a mage can deliver. Requires an arcane/fire spec. Cast the following sequence instantly and with a single button press: * Presence of Mind, to make Pyroblast an instant cast * Arcane Power, increasing spell damage and mana consumption by 30% for the next 15 seconds. * Pop first trinket (probably something that boosts damage or crit) * Pop second trinket (same deal) * Pyroblast To get all this to happen with a single button press, need /stopcasting after the PoM and AP . #showtooltip Pyroblast /cast Presence of Mind /stopcasting /cast Arcane Power /stopcasting /use 13 /use 14 /cast Pyroblast Anti Grounding Totem Ice Lance *When used, this macro will cast Ice Lance on the nearest Grounding Totem without you loosing your current target. *If no Grounding Totem exists it will simply cast Ice Lance on your current target. #showtooltip Ice Lance /stopcasting /focus target /target exists Grounding Totem /cast Ice Lance /target focus /clearfocus Polymorph Announce Sheep "Dude! Quit breaking my sheep!" You've said it before, and you'll say it again. Might as well make it a macro. And since you're already writing a macro, might as well make the announcement *before* they can break your sheep. This macro will first cast Polymorph, then (if your target was sheepable) announce (in party chat) the name of the mob you're sheeping. If you have no target, if your target is dead or if your target is friendly, you will not successfully sheep nor will you announce the attempt. /cast Polymorph /stopmacro noexists dead help /p Sheeping %t. Back off it. Sheep Focus First click will set your target as focus and Polymorph it. Any subsequent clicking (left-click) will Polymorph the same target no matter what you're currently targeting. If you wish to Polymorph a new target, simply hold down on shift (or alt or ctrl, whichever you prefer to place in this spot) once you've selected your new target and click the button. It will clear the old focus first and continue to do all the rest of the macro. #show Polymorph /clearfocus modifier:shift /focus target=focus,noexists; target=focus,dead /clearfocus target=focus,help /stopcasting /cast target=focus,exists,harm Polymorph; Polymorph If you do not have a previous focus or if your focus is now dead, this will make your target the focus. If your focus is now helpful to you (friendly) then it will clear the focus for you. Perhaps most importantly, this will stop whatever else you're casting in order to resheep your focus when you need it. Focus, Set Focus if unset #If you don't have a focus, focus your current target. #If the target is hostile, Polymorph it. #If the Polymorph succeeded, warn your party. /focus noexists target /cast exists, harm Polymorph /stopmacro noharm /p Sheeping %t! DO NOT TOUCH! Full Polymorph/Focus Macro This polymorph macro will do the following: # Clear your focus if your old focus target is dead # Clear your focus if your old focus target doesn't exist anymore # Set your focus on what you have targeted if you don't have a focus already # Place a Star marker over the head of the focus target (if you are group/raid leader/assistant) # Polymorph the Focus target # If you are grouped, announce the sheeping to the group. This allows one button to do the whole sheeping process without the need for a separate /clearfocus button (though an additional macro that does a /script SetRaidTarget("focus",0) and then a /clearfocus would be useful to let the group know the sheep is free game now might be useful) /clearfocus target=focus,deadtarget=focus,noexists /focus target=focus,noexists /script SetRaidTarget("focus", 1) /cast target=focus Polymorph /stopmacro nogroup /p -- Sheeping and Marking "%T" -- As of 2.1, you can also use %f to insert your focus name in chat just like %t inserts your target. Thus, to alert your party that you are sheeping (or re-sheeping) your focus and not your target, try this instead of the last line above: /p -- Sheeping and Marking "%f" -- This macro may cause you trouble with your sheep target being "too sticky", like when you need to switch Poly targets before your original Poly target is dead. Adding the following line to the beginning of the macro will allow you to press Shift to sheep your current target regardless of where the focus was set. /clearfocus modifier:shift Paste /clearfocus button:2 at the top of the macro to right click (unfocus) and sheep something diffrent. Target Tracking This polymorph macro will do the following: # Left-Click: Set saved target to current target and sheep it # Right-Click: sheep saved target (do not change current focus) # Shift-Left-Click: set focus to saved target /focus button:1 /cast button:1,nomodifier:shift Polymorph; target=focus,exists,button:2,nomodifier:shift Polymorph /stopmacro nomodifier:shift /target focus Target Tracking with Instant Crowd Control Option This polymorph macro will do the following: # Left-Click: Set saved target to current target and sheep it # Right-Click: sheep saved target (do not change current focus) # Shift-Left-Click (first click): set saved target to focus, cast Presence of Mind # Shift-Left-Click (second click): set saved target to focus, sheep it # Shift-Right-Click (first click): set focus to saved target, cast Presence of Mind # Shift-Right-Click (second click): set focus to saved target, sheep it /focus button:1 /cast button:1,nomodifier:shift Polymorph; target=focus,exists,button:2,nomodifier:shift Polymorph /stopmacro nomodifier:shift /target button:2 focus /castsequence Presence of Mind, Polymorph Random # If the target can be polymophed, one of the listed spells will be chosen. # If the target can not be polymorphed, stop macro processing. # Otherwise, send an emote stating polymorph is in progress. /castrandom harm Polymorph(Rank 4), Polymorph: Pig, Polymorph: Turtle /stopmacro noharm /emote randomly polymorphs %t. Super Polymorph This macro will sheep and put focus on your target if your holding down CTRL while pressing sheep and sheep focus if you currently have a target focused without targeting it or act as normal sheep when you don't have a targeted focus and don't press down CTRL. /focus modifier:ctrl /castrandom target=focus Polymorph(Rank4), Polymorph: Pig, Polymorph: Turtle; Conjuring, Food and drink Conjure/Consume Food, Water, and Gem all in one button Left click to conjure, right click to consume. Click normally to conjure/drink water, shift-click to conjure/eat food, and control-click to conjure/consume mana gem (replace names of items with whatever the name of what you are currently conjuring is) If you use the ? Icon with this macro, the icon will automatically change based on what buttons you are holding. /cast button:1,nomodifierConjure Water;button:1,modifier:shiftConjure Food;button:1,modifier:ctrlConjure Mana Jade; /use button:2,nomodifierConjured Spring Water;button:2,modifier:shiftConjured Pumpernickel;button:2,modifier:ctrlMana Jade; Another conjure/consume food/water/gem in one button A right click will cycle through conjuring food, water, and a mana gem, resetting the cycle after 8 seconds. A right click with shift held will conjure a mana gem, regardless of castsequence position. Left clicking will drink with no modifiers, eat with control, and use the mana gem with shift. Note that this is MUCH more useful with the question mark icon. /cast modifier:altConjure Mana Agate /castsequence nomodifier,button:2 reset=8 Conjure Water,Conjure Food,Conjure Mana Agate /stopmacro button:2 /use nomodifierConjured Purified Water;modifier:ctrlConjured Rye;modifier:shiftMana Agate Eating and drinking It's an easy macro if you want to eat and drink with a single click. /use Conjured Crystal Water /use Conjured Cinnamon Roll Conjure or eat/drink You can condense conjuring and drinking onto a single button using click-logic. In this macro, right-clicks summon water, and left-clicks to use it. The "#show" command will display the count of waters in your inventory on the button face, and if you use the "?" macro icon, it will also show the water-bottle icon on your tool-bar. #show Conjured Crystal Water /cast button:2 Conjure Water /use button:1 Conjured Crystal Water Slightly less useful conjure or eat/drink this is an easy conjure/use macro for mages, it needs to be mouse clicked though ( anything after "-" is comments) #show none - so that your UI dont get confused since we got 2 useable items /use nomodifier:alt,button:1 - left click = eat food /use nomodifier:alt,button:2 - right click = drink water /cast button:1 Conjure Food - alt+left click = conjure highest rank food /cast modifier:alt,button:2 Conjure Water - alt+right click = conjure highest rank water The same logic can be used for food or mana gems, just substitute the names as appropriate. Obviously, replace with the name of the highest-rank item you can conjure. Conjure Mana Gems Here is another easy conjure macro that you can use to conjure all 5 gems by just hitting the button 4 times in a row (remove any gems that you dont have yet or that you dont want to make) /castsequence reset=45 Conjure Mana Emerald, Conjure Mana Ruby, Conjure Mana Citrine, Conjure Mana Jade, Conjure Mana Agate If you like to have one button per gem for conjuring and casting you can use this macro for each of your gems. Rightclicking it conjures the gem. Any other way of activating the macro (button press or leftclick or something) uses the gem. Of crouse your replace the gem name with the gem you wanted to use. Downside is that if you use the questionmark icon for the macro, it only shows the gem icon if you have it in your inventory. The gem icon turns into a red questionmark when you log in or zone while not having the gem on you. Hope this gets fixed soon. Alternatively, you can select a fixed macro icon that resembles the gem. #show Mana Citrine /cast button:2 Conjure Mana Citrine /stopmacro button:2 /use Mana Citrine Merely replacing "#show Mana Citrine" with "#show Conjure Mana Citrine" works as well. Conjure/Use Mana Gem This macro will conjure a mana gem if you do not already have one, or use one if you do: #show Mana Ruby /use Mana Ruby /cast nocombat Conjure Mana Ruby Replace "Mana Ruby" with whatever your highest level of mana gem is. The "nocombat" conditional ensures that you do not use the gem then immediately try to conjure another one while you are in a hot situation. Other utility Mount and keep going This macro is designed to let you keep running through stuff you don't want to fight without taking damage (and thus not being Dazed). It will always mount you, but if you are targeting something dangerous, it will put up Mana Shield first. #show Chestnut Mare Bridle (or whatever your mount item is) /cast nomounted,harm Mana Shield /stopcasting /use Chestnut Mare Bridle (or whatever your mount item is) Buffing By clicking the left mousebutton you buff yourself, by clicking the right mousebutton you buff your current target (the default way). You can also change the spell ('Arcane Intellect' used in the example) to whatever you like (i.e. 'Remove Lesser Curse'). #Showtooltip Arcane Intellect /cast target=player,button:1 Arcane Intellect /cast button:2 Arcane Intellect Alternately you can use this macro for the similar effect. This will cast AI on self on right click, your target on left click, and your target's party if you are in a group (party/raid) and are holding the ctrl key on left click (mainly useful for not wasting your arcane powder unnecessarily) #Showtooltip Arcane Intellect /cast target=player,button:2 Arcane Intellect /cast button:1 Arcane Intellect /cast modifier:ctrl,group,button:1 Arcane Brilliance You can also use this one. Casts AI on left click, AB on right click. Also respects alt selfcast, and shows the amount of arcane powder left on the macro icon. Just select the Arcane Brilliance icon from the macro interface. #show Arcane Powder /cast modifier:alt, target=player Arcane Brilliance; button:2 Arcane Brilliance; target=player Arcane Intellect; Arcane Intellect Better slow fall It simply makes you slowfall but it dismounts you first. If you lack the manual dexterity to dismount and then slowfall when you accidentally drop down a cliff, this macro will help you lots. Also, this thing shows the number of light feathers you have left on the macro icon. Note: you will need to press this button twice to dismount and slowfall! Failure to do so in combination with un'goro or flying mounts can have bad consequences. #show Light Feather /dismount /cast Slow Fall Portal/Teleport on one button Leftclick teleports you, rightclick summons a portal. The macro shows the amount of teleport stones you have left. Select a custom icon for this one. All the city icons are in the default list. Of course, you adjust the city name to suit your needs. #show Rune of Portals /cast button:2 Portal: Shattrath; Teleport: Shattrath As of patch 2.1 not only will buttons display the number of reagents available for spells but macros that select different spells will change in real time to show which will be cast. The following macro will teleport you if you are alone and will open a portal if you are in a party or raid, unless you override it by holding down a modifier key (shift/ctrl/alt). Use the red question mark icon to see which spell will be cast when you use the macro. /cast group,nomodifier Portal: Shattrath; Teleport: Shattrath /stopmacro nogroupmodifier /p << Shattrath Portal Incoming >> Portal/Teleport and announce to Raid/Party in one button Leftclick teleports you, rightclick summons a portal, middle button click announces to raid or party that you're creating a portal. Very similar to the macro above. /cast button:2/3 Portal: Shattrath; Teleport: Shattrath /stopmacro button:1/2 /script local C; if(GetNumRaidMembers() 0) then C = "PARTY" else C = "RAID" end SendChatMessage("Opening Portal to City, Enjoy your trip.", C) All 3 armors on one button Left click for Molten Armor, right click for Frost Armor, and alt-click for Mage Armor. Very handy for conserving hotbar space and the like. You can edit the first line to have it display whichever armor's tooltip you prefer, simply change the name of the spell. #showtooltip Molten Armor; /cast button:2 Frost Armor; nomodifier:alt Molten Armor; Mage Armor; Grouping and raiding Easy Remove Curse Macro This macro makes it so you can easily remove curses from party members by continually clicking the macro button. The first click will target you, the second will target the closest party member to you. This continues to all party members within range. For party: /targetparty /cast Remove Lesser Curse For raid: /targetraid /cast Remove Lesser Curse Hover-Target Decurse This macro comes from the Discord Mods forum and is extremely useful for raiding, allowing you to decurse a member of your party/raid without having target them. Just hover your mouse over the person's frame in the raid window and hit the key that binds this macro. When using a raid window tuned to show who is in need of decursing (CT Raid comes to mind) this is makes for extremely fast decursing without having to change targets. /cast target=mouseover Remove Lesser Curse Arcane Spec Macros With the advent of the arcane spec becoming viable (ABx3->AM->scorch/fireblast rotation) with 2 part Tirisfal Regalia pieces, not casting while channeling arcane missiles needs to be linked to the vast majority of your spells. This is due to arcane blast being a 7 second "buff/debuff" therefore only having .5 seconds of latency & downtime between the last two spells of the rotation and again casting arcane blast. This macro will make it so if you hit the arcane missiles key while casting arcane missiles, nothing happens, but if you are not casting them then you will begin to cast them. #Showtooltip Arcane Missiles /cast Missiles Arcane Missiles This macro allows you to spam a non-channeled spellkey while channeling arcane missiles and not interrupt the channel (trinket included to show you can also add them in) #Showtooltip Arcane Blast /use Missiles 13 /cast Missiles Arcane Blast You should also do this to your scorch and/or fireblast spells in order to spam them, as casting AM and scorch/fireblast only gives you .5 seconds to again cast arcane blast before you lose the "buff/debuff" Category:Macros Category:Mages